


Deadtale

by Zozo_nope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Reader are biologically female, Gen, Independent Reader and Frisk, Mage Frisk, Mage Reader, Mixed soul traits, Neither Frisk nor Chara can reset and have no idea what that is, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can see Chara, Reader is Frisk's younger twin, capable Reader, non-binary Frisk and Reader, other tags will be added, teen Frisk and Reader(both 14), zombies are called Rotters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo_nope/pseuds/Zozo_nope
Summary: It's just you, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and their ghost friend Chara. But now 8 more have joined...
Relationships: Sanses/Reader/Papyruses/Frisk/Chara(Family/Friends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Enter Reader, Y/N

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ZombieTale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292569) by [Kamisori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisori/pseuds/Kamisori). 



You feel yourself brighten at the sight of the unopened door, that usually meant no one had raided a place yet, and this place is the jackpot. You twist the knob of the door, finding it locked, you curse before crouching behind a shelf at a disembodied groan. ‘Oh, perfect’ you feel a grin take over your face as you spot the keys on the only Rotter inside the pharmacy, a particularly weak one. You unsheathe your knife from your belted sheath and dash forward, your small body being faster than the Rotter as you thrust your knife through it’s soft skull, hearing the wet squish of brain matter and a thump as you and the body hit the ground. 

You grab the keys from their belt and offer a prayer, “May your spirit be at rest in the afterlife, my friend”, you never knew this man but it was a habit now. You unlock the door after grabbing your knife and nearly squeal at all the stocked medicine on the shelves, not being too stocked but more than enough for you, going and grabbing as much as your small hands could, shoving it into your nearly empty black backpack. When you got all the medicine your backpack was nearly full and the shelves empty. You knew why no one had raided this place yet, Rotters, the town of Ebott was usually filled to the brim with them but you were small, light, quiet, and fast.

The Rotters barely ever went inside, except for if they died there or in the winter, coming out when another signaled or they knew that there was something alive there. Most Rotters are weak, slow, nearly blind, nearly deaf, nearly can’t smell, and have weak vocal cords. However, there are ones that are faster, have keen hearing, better vision, stronger, louder, some are practical bombs and they are all dangerous, you should be careful for any of them weak or not. There are always a lot of Sprinters and Hammers, which are the faster ones and stronger ones, around the town, known as the 2nd generation Rotters. The Hammers are able to throw cars and rip up large pieces of cement, the Sprinters could be as fast as a car or as fast as a human, either way they’re very dangerous.

Luckily for you, there were only 2 Sprinters in the distance, meaning that they wouldn't be able to see, smell, nor hear you. You almost consider using a bullet or 2 until you spot a Hammer in a store close to the Sprinters, they seem to be conversing, you step down from the window you were watching from to finish filling up your pack with whatever the Walgreens had to offer. You manage to find a box of Pads and Tampons, those were sure to be used, along with some bottles of oil and lighter fluid, 6 bars of scented soap, score, and 2 boxes of matches that you shoved into your pockets when the backpack was full.

“Sans and Paps are sure to love this run” you whisper to yourself, sweeping your eyes down the street before dashing out, locking the door behind you with the keys on the ground. You spot your bike across the street, right where you put it, a Rotter down the alley from it. It would surely see you but wouldn’t be able to catch you, you reason before dashing to the bike and grabbing it, beginning to pedal off as the Rotter begins to stumble after you at a slow pace. You easily out pedal it on your bike as you ride your way home, passing Rotters, both normal and special, on your way. 

The house is quiet as you throw your bike down beside the garage, the sun setting in the distance, and you feel the sting of the cold air against your sweaty skin. You grimace before opening the door with caution, “S-Sans, Papyrus? What’s going on?” you question, staring at the multitude of look alikes, twinning Sans and Papyrus. All skulls turn your way and someone murmurs out Frisk, but you’re not Frisk.

“SORRY, Y/N, WE’RE NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT HAS HAPPENED EITHER. THE MACHINE WASN’T EVEN FUNCTIONAL WHEN THEY CAME THROUGH” Pap explains quietly, you exhale, aware there is not much food in the house currently. You and Sans make eye contact, he shrugs and gives you a look of helplessness, you nod in consent before tossing over your pack. You speak as though your unexpected guests are not there, “It was not scavenged, found a lot of medicine and some other things”, someone leaps onto you, pinning your small body to the ground with a shout, an accidental shriek of surprise escapes from you.

There is a sharp bone against your neck and you freeze up, this being familiar. You miss his words in favor of kicking his pelvis causing him to keen backwards, his soul being turned blue by your Sans and he’s pinned against the wall, a large red Sans growling out as a bone forms in his hand. You look over your attacker, tall, thin, sharp. A Papyrus, you nearly scoff, you can’t imagine your sweet Papyrus being so rude and brash. Papyrus, your Papyrus, is on him in a second, machete against his throat. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH HUMANS IS, _FRIEND_ , BUT IN THIS HOUSE, YOU WILL NOT HARM A HAIR ON THEIR HEAD NOR FRISK’S” Papyrus hisses, tone threatening, Sans undoes his magic, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. 

You forgo watching the small bickering that ensues in favor of watching for any Rotters through the front window, it looking clear for as far as you can see. “I’m gonna go see Frisk, are they feeling better?” you ask, sliding off your fur coat and hanging it on the handle of the stair rail. “actually, the kiddos feelin’ much better today, even kept down a bowl of soup this time” Sans assures, looking rather proud and you smile, “You think they’re awake?” you ask, not wanting to wake them from needed slumber. Papyrus’ skull turns to you with a nod, “WITH ALL THIS RACKET, HOW COULD THEY NOT BE?”, you giggle before taking off upstairs. 

You enter a darkened room, taking out a match and lighting a candle that was near, it lighting up most of the room. A figure is sitting up on the bed and you dash over, “Frisk!” you exclaim in excitement, they smile tiredly, the bandages on their arm looking wet with sweat and a slight amount of blood. You crawl over to them, wrapping your arms around their waist, burying your face into their chest, “I went on a run today” you begin, they always love hearing about your day. You hear them hum, “Went to the Ebott pharmacy”, you feel them tense, they were always very protective of you, “There was a 1st gen Rotter and I took it down, I couldn’t find any chocolate though. Sorry, Chara” you apologize to the ghost that was floating next to your older twin with a pout before they smiled at you.

“I found some medicine though, you won’t be sick as long now!” you exclaim quietly, they smile before wincing slightly as you accidentally brush your arm against their wounded arm. You frown before releasing them and crawling over to the nightstand, grabbing a white box with a cross on it, Papyrus called it a medical kit. You open it and grab out the bandages, a cotton ball, and the peroxide. You pop open the peroxide and hold the cotton ball to the lid as you tilt it, the cotton ball quickly becoming wet, before you unwrap Frisk’s arm, a nasty bite becoming visible. 

You dab the bloody wound with the cotton ball, cleaning the wound thoroughly as they wince before rewrapping it with new bandages. It was from a wild dog on a run gone wrong, you were with them when it happened and had to kill the dog, much to both of your sadness. They fell ill afterwards, an infection, luckily Papyrus and Sans said it wasn’t serious but that they still needed medicine. When you’re done, you tell them about the strangers downstairs and how one attacked you before Papyrus went awesome mode on them, at least that was what you call it.

You can smell the beans that are being cooked downstairs and you squeal in excitement, knowing it would be stretched thin between the 14 of you. A rough scratchy voice catches your attention, “Are you alright?” Frisk asks, you smile and nod at them, “You know you don’t have to talk, Fri-fri, I know you don’t like to” you state, the nickname rolling off your tongue. The rustle of bandages as you shift to hug them again, catches you attention. “I’ll be right back, Fri-fri, I have to throw this away” you say, they nod with a grateful smile as you hop off the bed, grabbing the dirty bandages and cotton ball in your hands.

You walk down the stairs, the others sitting down on the teared couch, watching as you walk by with the bloody trash, their slight tenseness not going unnoticed by you as you enter the kitchen. You nod to Papyrus as he looks at you, getting a nod in return as you open the side door, stepping outside. “I’ll check the traps while I’m out” you claim before shutting the door, throwing the dirty things into the incineration pit, where things that you all could use as a fire starter went before grabbing a bucket. You headed into the trees, knife at the ready in your hand as you treaded on your light feet gathering any bugs you found on your way to the first trap. When you came upon it, there were two rabbits and they were both still alive and squealing loudly, you set the bucket down and drove your knife through their skulls. 

You grab them and reset the trap with a bit of difficulty, tying the dead rabbits to your belt before continuing to the next trap. It remained set and you gave a slight whine of impatience before moving on to the next, a squirrel, it joined the rabbits on your belt as you moved to the largest trap. It was a bear trap, and it was triggered… by a raccoon and you nearly scoff, it was dead, probably instant death, it was split straight through the middle and was no good, the guts and stomach having been cut open. You reset the trap with a large struggle, your strength being subpar due to your age, you lay out the racoon for bait after skinning it for the pelt. The pelt joins the animal that hung dead from your belt.

You jog back to the house, not wanting to be out in the dark much longer. After all they grew much more active in the dark, the house in sight as you speed up a bit until you're on the side porch, you enter the house swiftly and place the dead animals on the counter. “Y/N, I SEE YOU GOT A RACOON PELT, BUT WHERE IS THE ANIMAL ITSELF?” Papyrus askes, stirring the bean chili, you look up at him as he towers over you. “It was no good, it’s guts and stomach acid was spilled into the meat. Got caught in the bear trap”, Papyrus winced, he hated the waste of food. “VERY WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE?” he nudges you with his elbow, you show off the 2 rabbits and the singular squirrel.

He smiles widely as you begin skinning them, “Figured you would want to add them to the chili, make it thicker and more filling” you suggest and Papyrus smiles, “VERY GOOD, MOUSE”, you beam as he pats your head. You grab out a jar, scraping up what fat the rabbits have on them, giving you one jar, you give it to Papyrus, “It’ll help thicken the chili, Papy, right?” you ask, wanting to know if you were remembering his teaching correctly. He nods and you smile brightly, continuing on with the skinning, moving on to the squirrel not finding much fat. The bone gets placed in a jar as well, Sans can make arrowheads out of them, the guts and stomach are the nearly the only parts thrown out, they make use in the garden.

You take the pelts and rinse them thoroughly with rain water before bringing them out to the shed, it being right next to the garage made you feel safer, being outside at night. You hang them with care, planning to stretch them tomorrow, with the help of Sans, normally Frisk would but their sickness was a hindrance to their abilities. As you go to make your way inside you spot something in the distance, ‘Oh no’, it’s a bomber, a Rotter filled to the brim with acid and deadly fumes, accompanied by a Hammer. You look to the roof, no one seems to be on look out, you run to the door, opening it, shutting it behind you as you go straight to Papyrus. “Papy”, he hums in acknowledgement.

“There are 2, 2nd gen Rotters in the distance. Bomber and Hammer” you warn, “Where’s Sans?”. Papyrus’ sockets widen and he nearly stops what he’s doing, “Relax, keep making dinner, me and Sans can handle this” you assure, Papyrus decides to trust you and he resumes mixing the pot, the smell making your stomach growl. “HE’S IN THE GARDEN, SPREADING THE COMPOST” he says, taking the chili off the stove and tending to the cooking rabbit meat, you nod and give a thanks before heading out back. Ignoring the ones in the living room as most of them seem to tense when you pass. You open the back door, “Sans!” you call out, “yeah, what’s up, kiddo?!” he calls back, you hear the squish of the compost. 

“2, 2nd gens. Bomber and a Hammer, coming this way in the distance!” you call, you hear him grunt and the crunch of his footsteps before he steps inside, you nose blind to the putrid smell that comes off him. “alrighty, then, let's get to it”, both of you walk up the stairs and grab the 2 rifles you have, both being clean since Sans cleaned them earlier. You check it, 2 in the chamber, you grab one of the boxes you have, knowing you’ll probably need it, you weren’t that good at magic yet. You grab onto Sans as you step outside, he teleports you to a makeshift tower post, in a tree, you’re both much closer to the 2nd generations now, but neither of them seem to notice your there yet.

You use the ledge of the window to steady your gun, “I’ve got eyes on the Bomber” you tell Sans and he gives a nod. “then i’ve got the hammer then”, his gun shifts to the right and you aim at the Bomber through the makeshift scope that sat atop your rifle. You lightly inhale and hold it in, steadying yourself, the shaking of your body slows and you can hear the slightly stuttering rhythm of your heart. You keep both of your eyes open, finger on the trigger as you make the barrel follow the Bomber’s hobbling figure. 

You pull the trigger in one swift motion, “May our dear friends’ spirits rest in peace” you murmur under your breath as you let out the one you’ve been holding, the boom of your gun rings out, pushing against you but you kneel firm as you watch the Bomber still before exploding into a fume of gases, acid, organs, and blood. The Hammer looks at your hiding spot having heard the shot despite being in the blast zone, it seems unfazed mentally, you can see half of its face melting off as it roars and begins charging towards the tree. You and Sans barrad it with bullets, causing it to stagger backwards, you and Sans stop, having worn it down and wanting to conserve bullets. 

You summon your magic, forming your long range weapon, a bow and arrow. Soul shining brightly, you pulled back the arrow against the magical string of the bow. You inhale and hold it as you follow the giant Rotter, it comes closer by the second, you release the string as you slowly exhale. Hitting the head of the Hammer dead center, it falls to the ground, you and Sans take a moment to breathe before teleporting back to the house. You dissipate the magic as you and Sans walk inside, the first thing you notice is the delicious smell of Papyrus’ food and you give a whine when your stomach growls at you.

You go into the dining room, seeing the food sitting out, almost everyone getting ready to eat. “Hello” you greet with a nod, “HI” a small excitable blue Sans exclaims as well as an equally excitable Papyrus that dons white armor. You walk past the table and into the kitchen, spotting a specific bowl, already knowing who it’s for as you grab it along with another, you set yours on the table before grabbing their special tea and carrying it upstairs. You knock on the door, “Fri-fri, it’s me, Y/N. I brought you dinner” you say before opening the door and entering the room, it being more lit up than earlier. 

Frisk smiles at you and Chara does too, “Hi” the disembodied voice of Chara rings out causing you to smile wider than you were. “Hello to you too, Chara” you say, passing the bowl to Frisk and setting the tea on the nightstand, your mixed magic of azure blue and lime green floats your bowl to you, using gravity magic that Sans was teaching you. You still weren’t very good and almost dropped the bowl before it got to you, but you didn’t and you ate the delicious food quickly, savoring each bite. Your growling stomach calmed and you patted it. You picked up the rose and violet tea, bringing it to your older sibling’s lips, they drank it all in just a couple gulps and you laughed.

You picked up your and your sister’s dishes, walking down the stairs and setting them in the sink, using the rainwater and a bar of soap to clean them. You put them on the clean towel that sat on the counter, you walk back into the living room, all the Sanses and Papyruses there, staring at your Sans and Papyrus. “Okay, let’s do nicknames” you suggest and the tall, edgy Sans scoffs, “that’s what we’re doin’ doll” he says. You shrug your shoulders, “Well, _my_ Sans and Papyrus’ nicknames are Charge and General, respectively” you state, it was what you, Chara, and Frisk came up with after getting to know them more. Sans usually took charge of situations and Papyrus is a very talented strategist.

You smirk at the red grumpy Sans, names are thrown around. Sunny and Sci given to the Sans and Papyrus main look alikes, the ones that donned soft clothing. Red and Edge, to the grumpy Sans and his uptight brother that attacked you earlier. Blue and Honey, to the Sans in a baby blue scarf and the Papyrus in an orange hoodie. Axe and- “No!” you immediately shoot down Red’s suggestion of Crooks for the Papyrus whose teeth were crooked and eye sockets sunken in. “why not, doll?” Red asks, “First of all, that’s incredibly rude”, Pap-General and Charge make noises of agreement, “Second, I’ve got a better one, Echo”, his voice, each time you heard it, was soft and reminded you of Echo flowers, you smile softly.

The newly deemed Echo seems to like his new name and straightens up from his slouch, you notice he towers over all the other Papyruses, he smiles at you. “I LIKE IT…”, his voice, though slightly louder, is still quiet. “Tomorrow, we’ll assign jobs. You’ll have to work for your food, I hope you all enjoy the floor” you say, standing up with a stretch, Edge screeches “WHAT?!”. You shrug again, “We weren’t planning for visitors, therefore we don’t have the proper things to host you. 2 or 3 of you can take my room though, I usually sleep with Frisk anyway” you say.

Axe tosses his- well, axe into the air, “Who wants to bunk with me and Echo?”, it sounds so wrongly innocent with an underlying threat to it. Echo and Axe end up with your room, Blue being the only one brave enough to volunteer so he joined them. Everyone else got the floor, curtains and old torn blankets being used. After that was settled you go upstairs and cuddle with your older sibling and one of your best friends.


	2. Happy Birthday!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reader's and Frisk's birthday, interesting things are sure to happen...

You wake up, feeling a slight shuffle beside you and your eyes open to look at your older sibling. They look so much better than the last couple days, they seem so energized but you know better, they were a good actor sometimes. Hopefully this time they weren’t acting, with a quick hug and words of goodbye, you bound off to find one of the brothers after dressing yourself properly. They were going to have to CHECK Frisk for you, you, unlike your sibling, didn’t have that ability.

“General, Charge?” you bound into the living room but it seems that everyone is still dead asleep, you snort at your own pun, Charge would be proud of you. You also find no one in their now shared room, “They must be outside”, and you bound to the backdoor, you have to start morning chores anyway. 

You spot General tending to his garden like usual, he seems to be planting something and you wonder what. When you ask, all the answer you get is that it’s a surprise and you leave it at that, asking him to CHECK Frisk afterwards, getting an affirmative answer. You grab a bucket from where a stack of them sit, beside the garden, “I’m going to pick some berries and see if I can find other stuff” you call to General with a smile as you jog to the trees. 

It was the perfect time of year. According to General’s calendar, it is the middle of July and you spotted some nearly ripe blackberries and Blueberries just a week ago. You could make some jam and sell it at the trading village nearby, your smile faltered at the sight of a scout, not a Rotter but a human. You ducked down in the brush, happy you were a good 10 minutes from the house, pulling out the pistol that was on your belt, you look around, seeing no one. “Come out!” the stranger demands and you tense before seeing a large buck begin to run from some large brush, startling the scout. You peek through the brush, seeing him aim a rifle at the buck before pulling the trigger and the buck falls with a loud groan.

You watch the buck as it falls still in that spot before peeking back through the brush at a shout, spotting the scout wrestling with a Jockey Rotter, fast with incredible agility yet quiet. It pushes off from the trees, pushing the man over and jumping on to him, jumping up and dodging the barrel of the scout’s rifle. He screams as the Jockey begins to dig it’s long, slender fingers into his face, blood flying many ways before the man falls limp. The Jockey begins to eat the torn up flesh, you summon your magic bow and pull back an arrow, aiming for the Jockey’s head. 

Just as you release the arrow, it dodges to the side and it’s head snaps to your location before it leaps onto you. You shriek, startled, and flip the safety off of your gun. You hold the Jockey by it’s shirt, digging in your nails, your arm shaking as the Jockey scratches your face. You pull the trigger of the gun as soon as you get the chance, it is loud and the Jockey falls limp, blood and flesh clinging to it’s fingers. You can feel wetness on your face, aware of a scratch running from your left cheekbone to your jawline. You push the Rotter off you and get up, walking over to the dead scout as you wipe your cheek, getting as much dirt off as you could.

You pick up the rifle and search the man’s pack. Inside the pack were two boxes of bullets for the rifle, your smile comes back, sealed cans of food that were still good, and a book on fish and their uses. You pack the items back into the backpack and take the whole bag, slinging it over your shoulder before dragging the buck, with a lot of effort. Your small, thin arms are not holding much muscle, but you don’t give up and continue dragging it to the edge of the property. Sans spots you and teleports down to help you, “wow, kiddo, how’d you get these?” he asks, sockets wide and in star shapes. “Human scout, shot buck, and then a Jockey” you list, keeping your words minimal, turning your face so he can see the deep scratches on your cheek, he winces. 

“looks like it hurts, mouse” he says, you nod, “Yeah, stings, I’ll have Gen look at it later. I still have berries to pick, you cooking tonight?”. Charge huffs and nods, you smile with a wince, a throb of slight pain running across your cheek, Charge makes good food, “I’ll see you guys in an hour or 2” you say as you and Charge drag the buck to the stairs of the back porch. You get a nod, “be careful, mouse, those gunshots were loud. i heard it from my post, spooked gen real good” Charge warns, you hum, skipping back into the forest with your bucket in hand. 

Dodging any figures that come into your peripheral vision, you pick the ripe berries and pluck quite a few honeysuckles on the way back, filling your bucket to the brim. You keep your eyes and ears open for any suspicious noises or figures, wanting to stay mostly clean. The blood and brain matter spattered on your skin and clothes was already almost too much, you’d have to clean up before dinner or going to see Frisk and Chara.

When you get back Gen is all over you, insisting that he clean and wrap your face after seeing the large and deep scratches while you sit on the coffee table by the couch, the basket of berries and honeysuckles by your side, the more vanilla skeletons looking slightly uncomfortable at the blood and brain matter on you. You don’t make any visual contact with the strangers, looking at Gen the entire time. By the time he’s done, the scratches have been covered and cleaned with silent pain on your side. Afterwards, Gen takes the basket into the kitchen, sending you upstairs to wash up. Due to the apocalypse coming unexpectedly, no one had ever turned off the water, so the house had running water, gas, and electricity. Though you kept the electricity to a minimum, not really needing it and not wanting to draw the Rotters’ attention, not that the light bulbs worked anymore.

You grab some clothes from your, now old, room. A simple long-sleeved striped black and blue sweater, leggings, and shorts to go over the leggings, you got your fashion sense from Frisk and Chara. Plus, it was so much more efficient, plenty stretch and warmth, and you had gotten it from Frisk. You grab a bar of the soap you found and hop into the shower, cleaning yourself quickly. When you finished, you smelled like the soap you had found, this was great, maybe you could trade some. Scented soap was always wanted in the market, especially unused soap in good amounts. And you, last month, had gone and gotten some honey and beeswax from a nearby hive.

Maybe Gen or Charge could make something sweet for you to trade. You’d have to ask, you bound into Frisk’s room, they look so much better. You can’t help but smile widely as you hug them, nuzzling into their sweater to show your affection, they giggle and sign to you. *What took you so long?*, you frown, “Sorry, I had to do chores. I still have to check the traps again later” you explain. Frisk pats your shoulder and smiles, Chara hovering over their shoulder with a tired smile. You smile again, feeling their arms circle you.

You hug them for a while before Gen calls you and Frisk down for dinner, he told you earlier that they’d be able to move around but may have weak spells. You decide to watch and walk with them down the steps, holding their arm, wanting them to be safe. Being smaller than them is actually helping, you’re able to fit under their arm comfortably for both of you as you walk down the stairs, letting them use you for support. You both get down them fine and you help them sit in the chair beside your own. You find your bowls in the kitchen, on the counter and specially marked. You and Frisk both suffered from health problems, your soup has lots of garlic, it’s said to help with asthma, which was your problem. 

Gen and Charge always tried to keep your sibling healthy, then they found you and took you in at Frisk’s behest, you became a family. You and Frisk were their kids, their twins, no one else's, you and Frisk were protected, trusted, and treated well, just as much, if not more so than other children during the apocalypse. Frisk had problems with iron deficiency and regulating their blood pressure, luckily the soup was made with cooked that buck you brought back today, and to say you were proud of yourself was a bit of an understatement. 

So far it was just you and Frisk at the table, you assume Gen and Charge went to get the rest. When Frisk asks about what you did today, you begin to tell them everything in excitement, animated with your hands. You end up closing your eyes at some point, imagining the whole thing until your wrists are grabbed gently and placed back onto the table. When you open your eyes, looking up, Gen is giving you a smile as he leans over you, “TIME TO EAT” he says, gently.

You look to the table, the skeletons, besides Gen and Charge, look amused or exasperated. You nervously chuckle as you bow your head, “Sorry” you whisper, shyly before being dismissed with a wave of Gen’s gloved hand. He sat down and you all dug in, it was delicious as usual, you couldn’t cook for crap.

“y/n”, you perk up at your name and turn your attention to Charge, “Yes?” you hum in question. “tomorrow is town run, right?” Charge asks, drawing the other skeletons’ attention, Charge had memory problems, you suspect it has something to do with the large crack on his skull. It ran from underneath his left eye socket to the back of his skull, nearly reaching the vertebrae, it was large and worried you but you knew where it came from. “Yes, I’ll need a list and the car keys” you said, making some of the skeletons look at you weirdly, you were just a kid after all, only turning fourteen today. Though it didn’t matter, you were taller than Charge, but Frisk was taller than you. 

Your foster parents had been wanting to have you be ready for future drivers tests, they had a reputation to keep and you passing with high grades would be the only acceptable thing, so they were teaching you to drive before all this went down. That was about two and a half years ago, you were eleven going on twelve and already had scholarships lined up for your supposedly bright future. 

But that was before the apocalypse...well, not exactly. Charge brings out a tattered but big notebook and pencil before beginning to write, Gen stops him by taking the pencil and notebook. “DO THAT AFTER DINNER, BROTHER” Gen insistes, Charge crumbles under his brother’s pleading stare and relents, slouching in on himself, mumbling something about how he might forget. “THANK YOU, BROTHER'', Gen puts the pencil and notebook on a shelf before sitting at the table. Charge looks longingly at the shelf that holds his treasured item and you stifle a giggle, shoving a spoonful of the delicious soup into your mouth, feeling the way it dissolves as you swallow. Magic being so plentiful in all plants and animals, always having been a part of society, even when the monsters were sealed away.

Dinner is quiet, surprisingly so. You expected some of them to be louder, but Gen assures you that he gave them a stern lecture, the one deemed as Red seems to sweat a lot more as Gen speaks to you and his brother, Edge, seems to glare in Gen’s general direction. Frisk seems to catch on before you do and laughs, their laughing only increases at your clueless and questioning looks. You get them to settle down and eat dinner, which they continuously compliment along with you. Charge and Gen make the best food you’ve ever tasted, in your entire life.

You squeal when you find something on the side of your bowl and on Frisk’s. Written in erasable marker were the words, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY/happy birthday, kiddo”. You smile widely as Papyrus places a small piece of honey drizzled cake beside both you and Frisk, July 20th written in honey on top, accompanied by a small gift that was wrapped in throw away rag cloth, the berries you picked earlier being used in the yummy cake. Charge and Gen both chime out “HAPPY BIRTHDAY/happy birthday”, with their own respective smiles, the other skeletons look a bit confused. You and Frisk spring up from your seats, Frisk’s jump being more careful, and wrap both of your adoptive brothers in a large hug.

You smile and laugh as you and Frisk thank your big brothers for their kindness. You bury your face into Charge’s soft, warm sweater as he had taken off his leather jacket when he came in, it needed to be washed after being stained in blood from the buck he had helped you drag. You can feel his hands carefully pet your head, “now, eat up, kiddos. me and gen worked real hard on those”. You let yourself savor it, the sweet, nutty taste of honey on your tongue complimented by the subtle sweet banana whipped frosting of the slice of vanilla. 

After you scarf down the last bite, Charge passes you a napkin, pointing at his lower left mandible. You take that hint and wipe at your chin, but he shakes his head and points again. You scrub your face red, Gen taking the napkin away, you spot Charge turned away, shaking with suppressed laughter. The other comedic copies were also indulging in the shakes and you can’t help but slightly pout, a little put off by letting yourself be tricked. You're brought from your mood when a hand messies your hair, “calm down, kiddo, i’m sorry” Charge apologizes, pressing his teeth to the top of your head. 

You don’t bother stopping yourself from nuzzling him, as you were very physically affectionate. You can hear Gen coo in the background as Charge pulls away, turning back to face the others, most looked a little uncomfortable by the public show of affection, the others looked in awe and were cooing at the adorable scene. They make you effectively fluster, cooing over your and Frisk’s cute baby faces. Frisk has no problem keeping their straight, stoic face. You’d have thought them unaffected, if it weren’t for the small bit of red showing on their cheeks, you could also hear Chara joining in on the cooing as you slouched, trying to cover yourself with your shoulders, sinking your neck into your turtleneck sweater.

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH” Gen says, authority in his tone, demanding respect and expecting for all to do as told. “WE ALL HAVE AN EARLY DAY TOMORROW”, Charge chimes in before the interaction is needlessly prolonged, “in other words, it’s time to hit the non-existent hay”, Gen sighs, exasperated but nods in agreement. You help with the dishes, not wanting to burden your brothers or their alternates, bounding up to Frisk’s room with them in tow when finished, a promise of opening your present in the morning. 

You and Frisk snuggle into each other, preserving warmth in each other. The small blanket being just enough to cover you both, warm as your bodies released and stored heat. Your ears, being extra sensitive when you closed your eyes and the walls being a bit thin, heard the sound of feet pattering down the stairs but paid the sound no mind. That is until you heard shouting, more footsteps, and thumps outside. 

You help your sickly twin into a hiding space, despite their stubbornness, before racing down the stairs and out the door. Your knife and gun in hand. Rotters, special Rotters. Just a few, maybe around six but that was more than enough to raise a panic. You try to put a name to each, two Sprinters, a Hammer, a scout, and two first-gen. You sweep your eyes around, checking for concrete, to which you luckily find none in the area, the road being a dirt road. The scout is extra ugly, it’s jaw hanging wide with its tongue seeming to be bitten off. It looks clear at you as you burst outside, opening its jaw wide to screech loudly causing your ears to ring. You wince, watching the two first-gen turn to you, not deeming too much of a threat compared to the skeletons. 

You form your bow as they hobble towards you, shooting one clear through the skull. You dismiss the magical bow as the other Rotter sluggishly moves closer, you flip your knife in your hand, making it easier to hold for you. The Rotter moves in close, grabbing at your small shoulders, giving you another scratch much to your despair. You drive the knife through its jaw and into its skull, closing your eyes as blood spatters out of its neck and onto your face making you nearly gag. You push the body off you as it begins to go limp, heavy as it thumps to the ground. The skeletons look to be having a hard time against the Sprinters and Hammer but you set your sights on the one that is the most trouble at the moment, the Scout. 

You sneak behind it as it looks into the distance, seemingly looking for more Rotters to come to its aid in battle. To your luck, you manage to sneak behind it with no problems. You try to calm your breathing, not wanting to have an asthma attack at the moment. You grab its neck, pulling the Scout towards you as you push the end of your knife into its nape and upwards. There’s a soft squish only you can hear before the body slumps onto you causing you to fall to the ground with it on top. You let out an “Oomph”, the air being forced out of you once you hit the ground. Tilting your head back you see the boys having taken down the Hammer and now working on the two Sprinters that were giving them the runaround. 

You form your bow again, making the heads of the arrows rounder and sharper, like a bullet. Charge knows your idea before the others and reaches his hands out, you toss him the bow and four magic arrows, much to the surprise of the others. You give your loudest whistle, gaining the attention of the Sprinters who, seeing defenseless prey, decided to go after you. You sprint to the nearest climbable tree, the Sprinters right on your tail, not using their full speed, only toying with you at the moment. Just as you reach the tree, you drop to your knees and slide as the Sprinters speed up, they crash into the tree and each other as you bounce up from your scraped knees and sprint back as fast as you can. 

You see Charge pull two arrows back at once, two thunks ringing out behind you after he releases. You give a wince in pain, a sharp sting becoming clear in your knees. Ouch...


	3. Town Run #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run to the town is great but...
> 
> Something's going on at home...
> 
> Suspicious....

*Smack*, you yelp and so does Charge. “THAT WAS A VERY, VERY STUPID IDEA” Gen reprimands, clearly displeased at your reckless actions. You bow your head as you sit on the couch, the sting of your scraped knees distracting you as Gen wraps them in bandages while scolding you and Charge. You mumble under your breath catching Gen’s attention, the other skeletons sit behind Gen, watching the interaction. “WHAT WAS THAT Y/N?” Gen demands, you feel your reluctance bubble up in your throat as you feel the need to protest.

“Y/N WINGDING!”, Gen’s glare is sharp as he calls your full name. When they took you in, before the end of life as you knew it, they had changed your former last name and now you carried their last name as your own, proof of acceptance. “Nothing, I’m sorry”, you wilt under Gen’s harsh stare of disapproval, Gen was not about to tolerate you arguing back at him when you didn’t have a figurative leg to stand on. You were good at arguing, even to yourself, which is why you knew it would be pointless to object.

Gen is right. You willingly put yourself in danger and Sa-Charge played right along, that situation could have gone wrong in so many ways. You could have been hurt, or at worse, killed. Your recklessness and endangerment of yourself upset Gen, and he had every right to be.

“I’m sorry, what I did was wrong. I should have waited in the secret spot like you told me to when there is a hord present.” you say, doing your best to maintain visual contact with Gen despite the rising guilt and urge to turn away. Gen sighs heavily, “YOU TWO ARE LUCKY NO ONE WAS SERIOUSLY HURT AND EVERYTHING WENT ACCORDING TO YOUR ‘PLAN’.”, he runs a hand over his face while the other comes down to ruffle your hair as his gaze softens. His glare sharpens before he whips his skull to Charge.

“AND YOU!” he hisses, Charge tenses. He quickly untenses and throws on a lazy grin, like ‘I did not tense so hard my spine popped’. “yeah, bro”, you can see the purple sweat trail down his skull, “YOU BETTER GET TO MAKING THAT LIST BECAUSE AFTERWARDS, YOU HAVE A LOT OF LAUNDRY TO DO, BROTHER”, Gen grabs the tattered notebook and pencil from earlier and tosses it at Charge who doesn’t bother trying to dodge it, letting it smack him in the face before it falls into his lap. Charge groans, anybody that knows him personally will know that he hates doing laundry the most out of all chores.

You feel for him, truely. Gen was ruthless when it came to punishments, once, he even made you clean the basement. You hate the basement, it’s dark and cold, on top of that, there were cobwebs at every turn. You have nothing against spiders, even if they frightened you, but cobwebs were a complete nuisance. You watch Charge try to take his time writing before getting a piece of Gen’s mind and speeding up, he writes a couple things Gen needs you to look for as well. Charge helps you clear out your backpack and gather trade items such as honey, soap, and other goods that are found around your home. You hope to find some tomato farmers to get him a treat.

\----------

The truck rumbles and creaks as it starts, the cold leather seat making you shiver. Normally, you wouldn’t go alone, you’d be accompanied by Frisk or one of your brothers. But Charge and Gen are both there to send you off, making sure you have everything you need. Charge offers multiple times to accompany you but is shot down by Gen, who drags him back into the house by the collar of his shirt, much to your amusement and his embarrassment. The other skeletons are watching from the doorway, you’d ask one of them to come but you haven’t really interacted with them since they came here, you don’t really trust them. Maybe you’d let one of them come if they offered, but you don’t have the courage to ask the strangers for such a favor when you hardly know them.

As if reading your mind, one of the new skeletons approach the truck, one of the not so vanilla ones. Axe, you believe, you’re not completely sure since you didn’t stay for all the names. But when you see his signature weapon, you reassure yourself, afterall your brothers were not very creative and you doubt that he would truly care about his simple name if he was anything like your Sans. His right hand is pulling at his blackened eye socket as he speaks, you also notice how both he and his brother spoke softly and in increments. He asks to accompany you, to which you nod and pop open the passenger door for him since it couldn’t be opened from the outside.

He seems a bit relieved and slides in, easily buckling up, placing his axe by his feet. He has to adjust his seat on account of him being bigger than Charge and Frisk, the two that mainly rode with you, his size honestly impressed you. You wonder if Charge could ever get that big. You ask him small, almost mindless, questions as you drive. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite music, favorite memory. They seemed harmless to you but you caught on to how long the pause between the answers got when you asked about food and memories. You theorize that it has something to do with his almost fragile state and the injury on his skull, maybe his hole affected his memory the way Charge’s crack affected his. 

You feel bad for bringing up potentially sour topics....

“Axe, right? Sorry if I said something you don’t like” you apologize when you notice Axe getting quiet, he looks a bit surprised by your apology and shakes his skull vigorously. You laugh and the atmosphere seems less tense than before.

\----------

The guards are hesitant to let Axe in with you but once you tell them he’s there for your protection, they let you both pass. Strong Magicians like you are highly hailed and are considered valuable, while they are treated well in public, they are also in constant danger of kidnapping or murder. You’re well known around the town and are given fairly good deals, especially since your young.

You end up finding a lot of things on your list, but you know you won’t be able to get all of them. Axe follows you like a puppy while looking around at the mass of monsters and humans inside the walls of the town. You find a clean stall that says reserved for Wingding and set up your goods by order of value. First being the medicine, then soap, then a few of the pads and tampons, and lastly the food, mostly consisting of sweets which was popular at this time, right before winter. You place an innocent and pleasant smile on your face, you look at your main targets. The weapon smith, the spice trader, the farmer, the engineer, and the huntsmen, they all seem interested in your wares. 

You spot two other children that you and Frisk were friends with, they are coming over to your stall and you knew exactly why. You reach out your hands and they place two boxes of bullets and a large textbook in them, your smile grows wider and you pull out two big jars, one of honey and the other of fruit preserves, you also throw in a bottle of pain reliever. They take it back to their father with large smiles, you were very close with them and their family, that was a great trade. You place what you received into your backpack and watch as the farmer sends his farm hand over.

“What do you want for two bars of soap and two relieve bottles?” he asks, you smile inwardly but hum as you look over the wares on their table. “For two jars of preserved tomatoes and both a male and female chick, I’ll add four soothing balms”, the farmer nods as soon as his hand looks back to him to confirm the deal, “Deal”. You watch them pull out two large preserve jars and a small box before placing the two chicks in the box, which are then handed over to you as you hand them what was promised. You let Axe keep his eye on the chicks as you put the jars away in your bag, today was going great so far.

The spice trader is your main target now, you gather your more expensive medicine and three bars of soap, leaving three bars of soap left on the stand. With Axe watching over the stand, you head over to the Spice trader who happens to be a large wolf monster. “John, can I please get six large jars of salt? I’m willing to give you eight bottles of pain relief, two soothing balms, and three bottles of magic infused food” you offer, confident he will take the deal. Magic food was one of the most valuable things to have and the Wingdings just so happened to know how to produce it. John’s eyes light up and his ears twitch forward. 

“Really?!” he exclaims, you open the jar just enough that he can sense the magic food and his tail wags vigorously. “Deal!”, he gives you what you asked for and you give him what you promised. The deal caught some attention and people were now heading over to your stall for some magic food. You rushed back over with the salt in your bag, you knew you didn’t have much magic food left but you could infuse some of your magic to make more, it just wouldn’t be as good. Your bag was heavy but the deer from yesterday was heavier and it was good that it was heavy. You manage to get an appointment for the engineer to fix up your car and give you some parts for two cold relief bottles, some sweets, and four jars of magic food. He tells you to stop by after closing.

You manage to snag some traps and pelts from the hunters in exchange for meds, vegetables, and the last few sweets. The weaponsmith comes over but finds that what she wanted had run out, the sweets, you still manage to get a broken AK and a silencer for the three bars of soap and the lady products you had up for sale that had surprisingly not been bought. All in all, it’s been a good trade day. You end up closing earlier than the other shops and bring your car inside the gates of the town with a small conversation with the guards.

Brian, the engineer, gives you an old engine from a broken car and the pistons from a old but loud race car that he couldn’t use due to the town rules. You happily take them and set them in the back of your truck, the chicks being behind your seats so they’re safe. With a little more coaxing, two bottles of oil, and some flattery, he does a little maintenance on the truck, you tell him you’ll keep an eye out for tools and oil at his request before you leave. 

\----------

Gen is waiting outside, anxiously, when you get back. He’s sweating and twisting his phalanges. “Gen? What’s wrong, brother?” you ask while the three of you are unloading the truck and walking back to the house, he’s eerily silent, it must be an adult matter or something he doesn’t want you to be involved in. once everything is inside, you watch Charge leave with a bunch of stuff, oh...you knew what going on now….

The LG&E company community was receiving payments today???

Strange...they usually didn’t require that much, plus this payment was early. You find this suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter?
> 
> Can anyone try to guess what will happen next?
> 
> Is it scary, exciting, calming, or is there nothing going on???
> 
> Who knows...
> 
> Oh, wait-
> 
> I do...
> 
> Hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
